


All About Madara

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Fight Sex, Founding of Konoha, From Sex to Love, Hashirama is possessive, Intersex Senju Hashirama, Intersex Senju Tobirama, Jealousy, Knotting, Love Triangles, M/M, Madara is desperate for a three-way, Marriage Contracts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Senju Hashirama, Omega Senju Tobirama, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Sex Training, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Strangers to Lovers, Stubborn Madara, What Leads To Breaking Point?, What Makes Tobirama Tick?, Which Omega Is Far Too Alpha For His Own Good?, Who Does Madara Impregnate First?, founder's era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: Who is crazy enough to want two Omegas? Who thinks he can rise above the odds? Madara does. And when Izuna falls in battle, Madara gets a unique opportunity. But will Hashirama and Tobirama play ball?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 57
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

“When I grow up, I am going to claim two Omegas!” Ten-year-old Madara declared to anyone who listened in the Uchiha compound. 

The adults walking past did not engage with him directly. But they covered their mouths laughing as they went about their regular duties.

“Hey, idiot! Don’t go around saying such things!”

Madara tensed. The cousins were here. The older ones. They towered over him. They were not like the adults, they laughed right at his face. 

“Why not? I’m the great Madara Uchiha. I’m the genius of the Uchiha clan. If any Alpha can have two Omegas, it’s _me_!”

The laughter came. It made the hairs stand up on Madara’s back. He did not like this sort of treatment. He was the heir. Others needed to respect him.

“Oh yeah! And everyone knows it’s one Omega to one Alpha. That’s what makes yin and yang work!”

Madara stamped his feet.

“But Omegas are special. And I want to prove that I can be the best Alpha in the world by having _two_ of them!”

Still, his cousins laughed at him. Madara crossed his arms in a huff. 

“Hey didn’t your father take another Omega once your Pa passed away?”

The oldest of his cousins was sixteen. He was tall. He was well versed in battle. But when it came to his family, he was sensitive about family. Then again, what Uchiha did not love their family. Madara’s own Omega parent had died with Izuna’s birth. Madara had wished at that time that his father had two Omegas. What was an Alpha without their Omega? Lost? Looking for battle? Looking for death? Madara loved his family, but would he be able to save his father from himself?

“Yeah, once Pa passed away not before. Don’t bring that up!”

Madara pouted.

“Oh yeah, why? Because you know I’m right? You know that I will succeed in taking _two_ Omegas!”

His older cousin glared at him, and Madara did not look away. His older cousin may have years more training and experience. But _he_ was the heir and _he_ had the power. 

And then his older cousin was in his face. “Hey, you! Use the _brain_ in your head and _not_ in your cock!”

Madara’s hair stood up on ends. His cousin was close, _too_ close. He was starting to sweat, he was starting to lose his cool. No! No! 

“Hey aniki. We Omegas have feelings you know! Why would we want to share our Alpha with another Omega?”

Madara flinched. He turned towards Izuna. Little Izuna. His darling Omega brother. So innocent, such a sweetheart.

“Yeah, Madara! You listen to an Omega’s perspective and not your cock!” his cousin repeated.

“Yeah but…” Madara tried to argue.

“Listen, Madara. You can’t claim two Omegas. You know that Omegas can be just as jealous as Alphas. One Alpha cannot have two Omegas. The Omegas themselves would _not_ tolerate it!”

Madara cast his eyes downwards. He would _not_ admit defeat. He would _show_ them. He would _find_ a way…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the potential story that I will work on once Oblivious? is finished. Let me know if this is an idea I should continue with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hashirama and Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, it looks like there is interest in this sort of Alpha/Omega/Omega set up after all. Cursed? is my most popular story and I wondered what would happen if the roles were reversed :)
> 
> Many thanks to Kelly1089, yaraDH3, Nikkia, MobiAblackout, mangacrack and Saeko for letting me know that this is a story worth pursuing :)
> 
> Thank you to Nath97, Love_Queen, Lulubelle01, AccidentallyOnPurose, Moonineclipse, jkbat, Reika_Gil01, Rei_Blackcry, RosaCalabera, Fanfovy_Kot, MexCraziness, Kelly1089, Nikkia, Nimaka, Whitenighter, RubelliteGame, MobiAblackout, mangacrack, Senkaze, EmMaOr, TheSacred, swordandblade, beelzo, Youko_love, HumidNyx, queenbri242, OwenEarlyDays and the 25 guests that left kudos after the first chapter! 
> 
> To all of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story. Thank you for taking a chance on it!

“Damn you, Tobi, _damn_ you!” Hashirama was hollering at the top of his voice. Tobirama showed a calm face. He was the level headed brother to his brother’s Omega outbursts. He might be an Omega too, but he might as well of be a Beta or even an Alpha with how much he had to handle Hashirama.

“You just _had_ to strike down Izuna didn’t you? _Didn’t_ you?!”

Tobirama did not pay much attention to Hashirama. This was normal. Hashirama going round in circles. Hashirama stamping his feet. Hashirama blaming him for one thing or another. Honestly, Hashirama was long overdue to have an Alpha nail his cunt to a freaking bed already. But what Alpha had the power or the stamina to screw Hashirama into a screaming mess? The idiot was far _too_ powerful for his own good.

“It’s not fair! It’s _NOT_ FAIR!”

Tobirama peered at Hashirama again from where he sat. His head hurt. Hashirama was being far too dramatic now. Falling to his knees. Big crocodile tears streaming down his face. Thank kami Tobirama did not have the same needs that Hashirama had. Thank kami his libido was next to zero. It was not as if he woke up trembling and hot in the morning after that mystery Alpha had spent all night pressing into him, fucking him, making his toes curl…

Tobirama winced, Tobirama covered his mouth as he wretched. No, no, he might be an Omega, but _he_ was independent. He did not need an Alpha as Hashirama did. He was one of those rare Omegas who could actually control his emotions.

He had _perfected_ his ice wall. It was impenetrable! He made sure that it would shut down the elements of his Omega tendencies that made him weak!

“This is all your fault! I had everything planned out! Give Madara a village to rule over! Guarantee his clan’s safety and then get what _I_ want!”

Tobirama raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. Oh yes, Hashirama’s village idea. In this sole regard, his brother was not an idiot. They both loved the idea of peace but Tobirama knew Hashirama had ulterior motives…

Hashirama was then screaming at the top of his lungs! His anija’s chakra was rising to the surface. Tobirama frowned. Damn it, he did not have the power to deal with Hashirama like this. He was weaker and an Omega.

Tobirama stood up from where he was. He would emulate their mother. Be the imposing Alpha. Put on an act, hoping it would work. 

“Anija control your _raging_ cunt already! You are the leader of the Senju clan. We are in a tent and your precious Uchiha can surely hear…”

And then Hashirama was descending upon him. Hashirama was grabbing him by the collar. A tremble ran up Tobirama’s spine. Hashirama…Hashirama wouldn’t hurt him, would he? He was his last little brother.

“Listen here my _darling_ precious otouto. If you’ve screwed up my chances of marrying Madara and having his babies. _You_ will live to regret it!”

……………

Hashirama was quiet, _terrifying_ quiet and _very_ jittery. This made Tobirama feel uneasy. He needed to put on an air of calm. He was essentially second in command of the Senju clan, well until Hashirama had children.

He kept his arms crossed as the Uchiha entered the tent. He gave a humphed. They had sure made them wait. The Senju elders came after them. And the Madara appeared…

Hashirama let out a squeak from where he and Tobirama sat across the table. Tobirama turned to his brother giving him a cold glare. 

But to Hashirama, Tobirama had ceased to exist. To Hashirama, there was only Madara. Hashirama’s eyes grew wider and wider. It was Tobirama who was blushing though. He could see that way Hashirama was rubbing his legs together. He could see the way his anija panted.

Tobirama groaned. Kami was Madara’s mere presence driving Hashirama to orgasm.

“Does there appear to be a problem, _Tobirama…Senju…_?” 

Tobirama looked up. Tobirama jumped. Madara…Madara Uchiha was looking right at him, closely, too closely… Oh, kami, the way his eyes were half-closed it was almost as if…as if… No that was _not_ possible. It was Hashirama practically itching for Madara to fuck him. And yet why was Madara looking at him as if he, Tobirama, were wearing no clothes?!

“Urm…your brother…he…he…” 

Kami, why was Tobirama like this? He had control of his Omega tendencies. He was not supposed to get affected like this. Or was Madara just some sort of super Alpha?

Tobirama wanted to wretch again. He would never submit to an Alpha. Hashirama could have that. Goodness, Tobirama could hardly wait. Then he could finally be free.

“He succumbed to his wounds.”

Hashirama let out a little cry at that as if all his future plans had gone up in flames.

Then Madara was not looking at him but at Hashirama. The Uchiha seemed to be scheming something. Tobirama had always been suspicious. Madara was after all the leader of the competing clan. 

But why was this Alpha now eyeing Hashirama up the same way he had been sized up.

“We apologise for your brother’s lose, Lord Uchiha. We do hope that this does not mean that you will no longer go through with your plans to found a peace treaty upon a new village.”

Tobirama breathed in relief. At least his elder was speaking. Tobirama had always struggled with his words and Hashirama was too horny to negotiate properly.

“Not exactly. But we do expect restitution in light of this.”

Tobirama and Hashirama turned to glance towards each other. Hashirama was then hugging Tobirama, protecting him, being the big brother.

“You are _not_ claiming the life of my little brother. If you want a life, take mine.”

Tobirama’s heart fluttered. Hashirama was _protecting_ him, his beautiful sometimes capricious powerful anija. And then Madara was crossing his own arms, chuckling: 

“The only place I want you is in my _bed_ and _not_ dead in the ground.”

……………

Tobirama felt his ears buzzing. Did…did Madara actually just say that? Oh kami, the Uchiha clan leader was nothing better than a horny Alpha with an Omega on the mind. Then Hashirama was squealing, he was gasping, he was having a panic attack.

And then Hashirama was pulling away from him. Hashirama was climbing onto the table. Hashirama was crawling across the table causing many there to recoil in shock.

But before Madara could react. Hashirama was standing in front of him. Hashirama was starting to strip, and no one could look away. Dear kami, his anija was a sensual machine!

Tobirama watched as Madara remained in his chair almost dazed. The Uchiha clan elders though did not hide the way. They all saw as Hashirama whipped his haori off. They saw as his kimono released his magnificent set of boobs. It did not take long for Hashirama to divest himself of his hakama too.

 _Kami_. Couldn’t Hashirama wait to do this until he and Madara had their private time or claiming? Tobirama was the only one who really seemed embarrassed though. As he looked towards his clan elders, they seemed relieved, watching in anticipation…

Of what?

Tobirama turned back to Hashirama and Madara. Tobirama watched as Hashirama grabbed Madara’s hand.

“Do you like what you see Ma-da- _ra_?” 

Madara was remaining silent. Madara still appeared to be far, far away. Tobirama narrowed his eyes. His anija did not like not being the centre of attention. So it did not surprise Tobirama when Hashirama straight up brought Madara’s hand right against his voluptuous breast. Tobirama’s breasts were small and non-existent in comparison. 

“Sweet kami. He has such a powerful presence, it’s almost impossible to believe that the great Hashirama Senju is _actually_ an Omega…”

Then Hashirama was rubbing Madara’s hands against his breasts. Hashirama was spasming and moaning a little at that. But even Tobirama knew that that would not be enough for his brother.

Hashirama was pulling Madara’s hand down his navel and right to his cock. Madara’s curled his fingers. Hashirama was then using Madara’s hand to pump his cock.

“ _Hashirama_ …”

“Yes, Madara, you like my Omega body _don’t_ you?”

Then Madara was no longer in a daze. Tobirama watched as it was Madara moving his hand further down. 

Dear kami, Hashirama’s cum was already running down his legs… Couldn’t his anija control himself just a little? Then Madara was rubbing a finger against Hashirama’s cunt. They all could see the way his anija’s hips swayed and stuttered. They could all see the way Hashirama clasped his breast as he panted, as he moaned, louder and louder.

 _Now_ was not the time for Madara to do this, the bloody self-righteous Alpha! A claiming was a public affair which all the Senju and the Uchiha had the right to witness.

Hashirama’s breathing was growing hysterical. He was going to cum hard. Tobirama was sure of it, he was…

And then nothing, apart for Madara’s words: “ _Both_ of you is what _I_ want.”

……………

Hashirama was not the only one feeling deflated. Tobirama was too. But it was not Madara's orgasm denial that unsettled Tobirama but his _words_. Surely Madara had misspoken. Both of them? As in Hashirama _and_ him? But whoever would want him? Tobirama was not powerful like Hashirama and sure not as desirable either. Tobirama had never minded this, it had been his shield. 

No, no, Madara had surely misspoken. Yes, that was right. He was probably deflecting from the fact that Hashirama had in effect seduced him. Tobirama knew tradition. The Alpha was the dominant, the Omega the submissive. The Alpha was the one in command and that was the precise reason why Tobirama did _not_ want one!

“Should we erect the outer wall before starting on the buildings or start with the buildings first?”

And just like that Madara was serious. Between them, they had piles of drawings, plans, proposals. The Uchiha had done all of this? Tobirama had always thought that the Uchiha had never taken the village idea seriously. But now it seemed he was wrong.

 _Impressive_.

“The wall _must_ come first!” Hashirama broke his silence with a definite firmness. Tobirama smirked. So Hashirama had recovered his mojo, had he? In private Hashirama could be a brawling child, in public, he was the paradigm of control. 

And what better way for Hashirama to forget about that fact that Madara had denied him an orgasm. Tobirama rather commended the Uchiha Alpha for it. It seemed that even he understood that stuff like needed to be left to the claiming ceremony.

“Oh? And what if others wish to join the village in the future Hashirama? Do we not make provisions for that?”

Hashirama was looking quite petulant at that. This was why Hashirama needed an Alpha. He was truly trying to take control and look like a complete fool doing it.

Tobirama could not begrudge the fact that Madara would be a good Alpha for Hashirama. He sure was powerful. The fiery chakra of his even had Tobirama’s body tingling at times. But it was Madara and Hashirama who had always shared that _deeper_ connection. Ever since they were children…

“Others j- _joining_?”

Madara was now the one smirking, looking once again like the ever slick Alpha. His clan elders seemed to find Hashirama’s discomfort amusing.

“Why of course? Do you not think that we should share our little piece of paradise with those willing to abide by our rules?”

Tobirama almost burst out laughing at that. Of course, Hashirama did not want to share. He wanted a place to have Madara to himself and raise his children. Hashirama was rather possessive in that way…

“So Lord Uchiha wishes to share does he?”

Tobirama turned to his left where his clan elders sat. What wisdom would they impart upon the negotiations now?

“The Uchiha and the Senju are two of the most powerful clans in the land of fire. Why would truly be stupid enough to fight us instead of joining us?”

Tobirama watched his clan elder in anticipation.

“It is all well and good to invite other clans into the village, Lord Uchiha. But do you really expect us to go along with your ridiculous intention to claim _two_ Omegas? Hashirama and Tobirama are the jewels of our clan. Each one of them deserves the undivided attention of their Alpha.”

Madara was narrowing his eyes. It was the reaction of the Uchiha clan elders that intrigued Tobirama. It was almost as if they had been expecting this resistance.

“I am perfectly capable of caring for _my_ two Omegas!” Madara’s domineering tone make Hashirama mewl and Tobirama shiver. 

“One Omega, Lord Uchiha. You may lay claim to either Hashirama _or_ Tobirama.”

Hashirama was then back to be jittery, back to imagining that his whole world was falling to pieces.

Madara was then smiling so widely it was almost manic in nature. 

“Very well.”

Tobirama’s clan elders seemed to relax.

“I choose Hashirama _and_ Tobirama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a good idea to set a solid beginning for this story. As for updates, Oblivious? has a few chapters left to finish and once that's finished, this story will updated on a similar schedule that Oblivious is now being updated.
> 
> The brainstorming for this story is now in progress. I have figured out on how Hashirama and Tobirama will be vastly different with how they approach their relationship with Madara. And equally how Madara might treat them differently to satisfy their needs and earn their love. Interesting naughty sexy scenarios are coming to mind... :)
> 
> Your comments, suggestions and kudos would be most appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara's motivations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to MidnightMarauders, AccidentallyOnPurose, MobiAblackout, サボっちゃん, Kelly1089, Nimaka, Saeko, Korosseul, lily and maxyme for all your feedback :)
> 
> Thank you to Kotsumateya, StrangeIllusion, Rotix, My_good_vibes, KarasuTengu, Torres88, Kaubeli, M00nBee, LilacWriter07, ignoreme_imaduck, ITSJUSTICE, lexi18, HailingSab, Black_Hellebore, Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit, seti31, maxyme, Jmarshallesq15, Milernamalfoyfelton, Turix, tontouro and the 17 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New subscribers and bookmarkers, welcome. It looks like there is enough interest in this story to continue it 🥰
> 
> Also a hint of Hashirama and Tobirama helping each other out with their needs this next chapter and why Madara loves them so much for it :)

Madara stood strong, naked and proud, very, _very_ proud. His muscles were tensing up, his cock even more so, and his mind was on them, as he pumped his cock, the most beautiful creatures he had _ever_ seen…

Creatures that would soon be his.

There was something that most did not know about Madara. He had stayed off the battlefield until he was sixteen years old, why, because he prefered the spy part of being a shinobi.

Well, he liked to spy on _them_.

Hashirama did not truly come onto Madara’s raider until their last time on the riverbank. Hashirama’s love and protectiveness of Tobirama had stirred something inside of Madara, the same thing that had spurred his sharingan to life.

“So beautiful, so beautiful… And you will be mine, both of you… _both_ of you!” 

Madara’s hips stuttered as he pulled his hand off his cock shooting off as he groaned. Madara opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and he felt like he was floating between reality and the need to claim, to protect, to possess. 

Madara was the protective sort. When he had fought on the battlefield, it had never been to seek vengeance but to protect, to reduce the casualties. And that applied to Hashirama and Tobirama too.

They reminded him of him and Izuna, expect they were perfect because _they_ were Omegas. 

“Omegas…Omegas…my Omegas…mine, mine, mine, _my_ -ine!” Madara gripped his cock harder. His cock… The traitor, the reflection of what lays present within his very heart.

The first time his cock had hardened was when he had seen them, _really_ seen them…

Madara had been on a reconnaissance mission, in the Senju compound of course. During that time, he had had to wear the Senju colours, flatten his hair, blend in, observe…

He had been there when Hashirama and Tobirama had suddenly been brought back from their last missions. Madara frowned. Everyone knew that those two never left a mission unfinished. The Senju head’s reaction had been almost comical. Who cried so much when they were happy?

That had been the first night Madara had stayed in the Senju compound against orders. _He_ had had to. He had had to know why his precious Hashirama and Tobirama were sick. And then he had born witness to the most incredible sight.

Butsuma had taken onto the bed, with him dressed and whilst holding his two naked boys writhing in pain.

Why were they in pain?

“Embrace it, my darlings, embrace the pain, embrace the heat and welcome it with the tender caresses of your fingers…”

Just what was Lord Senju…?

Madara remembered his eyes going wide. Hashirama and Tobirama had their hands on their genitalia. They were moaning and crying, and Madara’s cock hardened for the first time when he saw their hips stuttering.

And then their hips continued to move. Then Hashirama and Tobirama were no longer moaning in pain but in pleasure.

“Upon the first act of sexual completion, we mark the arrival of the new Hashirama and Tobirama, matured Omegas and forever jewels of the clan…”

 _Omegas_? The _both_ of them? And most of the shinobi clans of the land of fire had long since declared them as Alphas, strong Alphas. 

The sight that came after made Madara explode in his fundoshi. Hashirama was pulling closer to Tobirama, Tobirama was pulling closer too. Hashirama rested his head on Tobirama’s shoulder and Tobirama had followed suit. 

Then their hips started moving again. Hashirama was panting, Tobirama was panting. Hashirama was moaning and Tobirama followed suit. Their father was beaming.

“ _Really_? Each other? You are so much like your old man, he liked your Ma’s fingers too!”

Madara couldn’t move, he could barely hide his sharingan flickering to life, to forever remember the scene taking place right in front of him. Hashirama was crying, Tobirama was crying, the two of them shaking, gasping and then making the bed underneath them wet.

“In the future though, the only other person who should touch you are the Alphas who will make you feel complete…”

And Madara’s entire body burned. Alphas? What did Butsuma Senju mean by Alphas? Such loving brothers should never _ever_ be split up! What injustice! No, no, Hashirama and Tobirama needed one Alpha to love them, to protect them, to marvel as they came from their own ministrations or his.

And as a then sixteen-year-old, Madara knew that _he_ would be that Alpha!

“He keeps _pleasuring_ himself…” There was this voice cutting through Madara’s reliving of the past. Reliving the moment he knew that his ultimate goal in life could be fulfilled. His clan had thought he was being foolhardy. Taking two Omegas. Two Omegas who would be at each others’ necks. 

But that surely would not happen. Madara had chosen his Omegas. He had them in sight. Each day he was closer and closer to claiming them, possessing them, making them cum over and over.

“He’s been like that since Izuna faced the blade…”

More voices, but Madara did not want to leave this moment, seeing Hashirama and Tobirama exploring themselves, cumming over and over with their Omega parent being ever so supportive. 

His father had not been much of a parent once Madara’s Omega parent had died. His father had pushed battle with every clan that he could. Izuna had spent many nights crying in his lap, begging Madara to come to the battlefield to stop the senseless killing.

And when his father had struck a nerve with the Senju clan, _then_ Madara had intervened. _Then_ Madara had entered the battlefield. _He_ had to. _He_ had to protect his Omegas to be from the excesses of his father’s grief. 

“Do you think he’s going to succumb to the curse, elder?”

Hashirama and Tobirama on the battlefield. Hashirama had the brawn, Tobirama had the brain. They were the exact parallel of each other.

Hashirama had been much too eager to fight him in battle, whilst Izuna and Tobirama faced each other. 

……………

Madara became a little more aware of his surrounding when his ass pressed onto the cold hard wooden stool. He blinked. There were others around him. Some old, some young, his clansmen… Were they here to berate his choices? Perhaps they would bring up _that_ again? How dare the Senju elders even suggest that he chose between Hashirama and Tobirama. They were one unit. He would _not_ break them up. He wanted them on each arm. He wanted them moaning and crying as he fucked them with his fingers. He wanted them cooing and loving on each other and he filled one brother with his seed and then the other.

No, _he_ would never separate his Omegas. They loved each other and _he_ loved them for it. There was no Izuna now, but _he_ would have them. Their brotherly bond. Yes, _that_ was what was important, _that_ was it.

“Maturing as Alpha has really made my cousin endowed, eight inches or more. My beta cock is nothing in comparison.”

Those voices. He did not want to come back to reality. His Omegas-to-be were shifting from their fifteen and sixteen-year-old selves to their now eighteen and nineteen-year-old selves. 

Madara’s hand pumped at his cock that much more. Images of Hashirama was flashing in his mind. Hashirama was a very naughty Omega, very. Stripping like that, getting in front of him, having _no_ hesitation in showing just how his assets had developed. Hashirama had thought that he was seducing him, getting him to feel him up like that. In reality, Madara’s Alpha instincts were coming in hard and fast. He had been split seconds away from turning Hashirama onto the desk to knot him hard and drive him mad in need.

But he didn’t do that, he would not risk things. At nineteen, he was so close to finally having Hashirama and Tobirama in his possession. That _need_ …that need helped…

“And here I thought that the curse of hatred hits the most powerful, the quickest. How come cousin Madara has not become… _dangerous_?” 

Dangerous? Why would Madara be dangerous? He had something to live for. He yearned for them. His mind was splitting between what had happened and what would have happened if he didn’t hold himself back. 

Hashirama was not stomping off, not when Madara’s Alpha instincts had taken over. Hashirama was on the table, Madara was pounding into him. Hashirama’s cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears. And then Madara imagined Tobirama standing on the guidelines awaiting his turn…

“Because of them.”

Madara could see Tobirama coming closer now. His pale Omega looking so shy, yet curious. Madara imagined himself smiling. He imagined pulling Tobirama closer. Then they kissed, as Hashirama continued to cry and moan under him.

“Hashirama and Tobirama.”

“Yes, Hikaku, because of them.”

“How does that shield cousin Madara from the curse?”

“Because the Alpha in Madara yearns for them. And that deep love for his Omegas is what shields Madara…”

……………

“Madara, hey, Madara…!”

Madara blinked his eyes. Everything was streamy. He wasn’t in his study anymore, looking out onto the world, wondering what his Omegas were up to. The village was coming along now, a lot had happened in three months since their last meeting. 

Houses were popping up now. Their first night in the village was not far away now, after all, it would come on the same day as the claiming ceremony…

“Hi-Hikaku?” Madara slurred. His body was starting to ache, the need was growing. He was controlling it, for now.

“You love them don’t you?” 

“Yes.” Because of course, he did. _They_ were perfect for him. Madara had known from a young age that he would be the first to have two Omegas and when Hashirama came into his life, Madara knew that he was that much closer to fulfiling his life goal. 

Madara then realised that they were there too. Two of his uncles, with smug looks on their faces. Oh…he was naked.

“You pull me into the bathroom, to _chide_ me!” The heaviness of need was succumbing to anger.

One of his uncles put his hands up: “No, no, we’re just here to help move things along. To help you get even closer to the Omegas that occupy your heart!” 

Madara narrowed his eyes: “And you _pester_ me when I am unclothed.”

His other uncle brought a bucket forward. There seemed to be this yellow thick liquid in it, a hardening one?

“Yes now, this is the perfect time to take the mould.” His second uncle said with no judgement on his face.

“The mould?”

“Yes the mould, we will send them to your Omegas-to-be to prepare them.”

Madara frowned: “For what?”

“Well for the claiming ceremony, of course, we don’t want to bring the wraith of the Senju on us if you make either Hashirama or Tobirama bleed.”

Madara shot up from the stool. Hikaku was by his side: “Hush, cousin, hush, just sit back down and think of them. You’re rather big. Don’t you want your Omegas to be prepared for you? Don’t you want things to be absolutely perfect?”

Madara frowned at Hikaku, then he looked at his uncles and then down at his erection.

“Yes, that nephew, _that_. You are large, and your Omegas-to-be are untouched. You won’t want anything to jeopardise your claiming, would you?”

Madara looked down on his cock. Make his Omegas _bleed_ , but he didn’t _want_ that! He let Hikaku push him back onto the stool.

“Now cousin, we need you to prepare your knot for us. We need at your fullest size. We are going to make your Omegas custom made dildos of your dick.”

And his clan was doing something like this, for _him_?

He opened his legs, gripping his cock. His Omegas…his Omegas. Oh kami, _his_ Hashirama and Tobirama, the dildos in them, stretching them open, preparing them, making them crave the _real_ thing…

Madara did not complain when the cold mould hit his cock. This was why they were doing this in the bathroom, this could be messy. Madara winced as he felt the mould hardening. No matter, no matter, this was for them after all, for _his_ Hashirama _and_ Tobirama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it might be important to give a little insight as to why Madara choose Hashirama and Tobirama :)
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama gets caught out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to MidnightMarauders, Kelly1089, Nana and maxyme for all your lovely comments!
> 
> Thank you to Helenajose66, Mayrane, jstar, Emilx311, Neistert, SienaWolf, draculella and the 10 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New readers welcome, this is now the story that has replaced Oblivious?

Three months later and Hashirama was on his hands and knees naked to the world like a very good Omega. His Alpha had sent him the most marvellous gift. It was something that made Hashirama’s body rock forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards. It made his cock and his breasts hard as he groaned and he pained. And it made him slick up, no, no, Hashirama was cumming. Yes, he was cumming, oh kami, it was pouring out of him as Hashirama cried out.

“Does that feel good nephew mine?” 

Hashirama felt tender hands on his face. They were cool in temperature as they stroked him. Hashirama opened his eyes as he tensed up, moaning.

“Well aren’t _you_ the best Omega that this has ever seem?” His aunt was purring at him. Hashirama smiled, feeling most hazy, but still, his eyes flickered down. She was hard, very hard. His poor Alpha aunt.

“And don’t you know it auntie mine?” Hashirama whined. This aunt of his had always liked him a little too much. He had seen the way her eyes wondering. He had seen the way she licked her lips. He might have even let her claim him…well, if Madara had not long claimed that permanent space deep within his heart.

“You like that dildo plunging deep into _your_ core, don’t you?”

Hashirama’s entire body trembled even though he felt like he was burning up, big time. But Hashirama knew that something as simple as dildo would not drive him into his next heat, Madara might, well only Madara would.

Hashirama was one of those few Omegas who could trigger their heats to come a little earlier or later than “nature” might allow.

“Oh Madara, _Madara_!” Hashirama cried out as his slick began to trickle down on the fucking bed. His eyes were starting to glaze over, but he could still see it, he could still see the hint of jealousy in his aunt’s eyes.

His body began to rock again in tandem with the click, click, click of the fucking machine.

“Madara?” His aunt asked him. “Do you want him, do you want to feel the _real_ deal _deep_ inside your oozing walls, my darling nephew?”

Hashirama’s mind might be feeling a little hazy, but still, he could see it. He could see the way his aunt was drawing closer to his lips. He could smell just how excited she was…

He pulled back.

“Oh come on nephew, don’t be like that. You know I could love you so much better than that Uchiha ever could. Let _me_ claim you Hashirama!”

And then he sensed it, Tobi’s chakra. It was in the building. Go with his aunt to give Madara up to him? As if.

“My body, my cunt is for _Madara_ only!” 

His aunt was getting putting back at that point by his other aunts. The clicking started again after that, as that dildo went back to thrusting in and out of him. And Hashirama didn’t hold back his moans, he did not hold back his cries for Madara.

Madara, Madara, Ma-da- _ra_!

…………….

The elder hall unofficially dubbed the Omega training hall. Tobirama shuddered. He could not believe he had actually entered this place. Training? Since when did he need training…in this? And then there was that obnoxious shouting of a very loud Omega obviously have _too_ much fun with themselves.

Or maybe they were on one of those _fucking_ beds.

“Hello, Nephew.”

Tobirama looked up to see her, his favourite Aunt, his favourite _Omega_ aunt. A tight smile stretched across his face. Of course, she had been the one to come here, to convince him of this… _bullshit_!

“Aunt Akahana…have you and the elders found a way out to get _me_ out of the Alpha/Omega contract yet?” Yes, Tobirama was standing his ground. He did not want to go through with all this “training”. He wanted back in his lab where there would be no more talk of “his” Alpha. 

Tobirama started heaving at the mere thought of that, well until his aunt cupped his shoulder and began to pull him away.

“Wait? Where? Where are you taking…?”

And she pushed Tobirama into the room as he heard the door slam shut. Tobirama’s cheeks burned at the sight in front of him. A fucking table? A mechanical fucking machine operated by a hand dial. And…and what was that blue thing? It was long, had this giant veins at a ball sac on the end…

That wasn’t a _dildo_ , was it?

“Wasn’t your Alpha-to-be so lovely? He sent you a custom made dildo.” His aunt cooed making Tobirama feel woozy and hot. He turned around, aiming to run, aiming to get away from this…

He fell straight into his aunt’s arms.

“Now, now, Tobira-chan, where are you off to?” 

Tobirama tried to push past her, but his aunt was not letting up. She held him that much tighter.

“You don’t have to be shy disrobing in front of me. We were all there when you and Hashirama matured as Omegas you know.” 

Tobirama tensed up at that. And with each year since that time, Hashirama had become increasingly proud and sexual and Tobirama had become increasingly resentful and reserved for what he was.

That shouting was coming from Hashirama, wasn’t it? He could perform, he let go and enjoy himself. Tobirama could not do that, he would not do that. He _so_ wished he could have been an Alpha or even a Beta. He did not like the idea of getting _fucked_! 

“Look auntie, if Madara wants my life, let it be a kunai to my groin and not a cock in my…”

And then his aunt was turning him around. His aunt was pushing him back and back. Tobirama wanted to struggle, but…but he did not want to hurt her. He was second most powerful as Hashirama.

“Auntie, Auntie, please, I don’t need this sort of training. I _don’t_.”

And then Tobirama fell back onto the bed.

……………

 _He_ was getting touched. _He_ was getting prodded. He groaned as he lay naked on his back with his legs open and his Omega genitalia exposed to the cold air. 

He narrowed his eyes at his aunt. Akahana really knew how to persuade him to do things he _didn’t_ want to do. When she had pulled the shirt off his head, Tobirama did not protest. When she had yanked at her pants, Tobirama pulled them off himself to save himself the embarrassment. But now that two of his uncles had also joined the foray, Tobirama snapped:

“Look if you want a spectacle, go watch Hashirama. He seems to be having a merry, merry time…”

Hashirama was getting loud now, screaming almost and repeating Madara’s name over and over. His older brother, such a needy Omega. He would be nothing like…

Tobirama groaned as Akahana’s gloved hand prodded at his female sex again. 

“Are you performing some sort of medical observation down there?” Tobirama huffed as he crossed his arms. He then saw one of his Beta Uncles looking at him with _worry_ in his eyes.

“Nephew, _where_ is your slick?!” 

Uh oh, Tobirama had _not_ wanted to face this question. He even closed his legs getting ready to pull away…

“Tobira-chan! You’ve…you’ve not been taking hormones suppressing herbs, have you?!”

Tobirama gulped. Okay, so he had something to admit. Hormone suppressing concoctions were technically banned in the Senju clan. Tobirama though had certain _privileges_ , certain _access_ to the recipe to make them himself.

“Omega heats every month that leaves me a weak moaning mess. Why would I ever want to be anything like that?”

Tobirama could sense the chakras of the three elders in the room spiking. Upset, angry, disappointed, guilty…their emotions were making Tobirama’s head hurt.

He needed to…

And then one of his Uncles was at his side, grabbing his arm. Tobirama slapped him away with his other hand.

“If Madara wants my life let him take my life for his brother’s life. Death is _far_ better than having the permanent bond of Alpha and Omega…”

The elders were now gasping, their faces white.

“Do you actually think we would stand by and watch Madara slay you? Do you think that we would not go back to war with the Uchiha to avenge the darling Omega boy of our precious brother Butsuma?”

Tobirama kept a stroppy face which became shocked when Akahana went from soft to firm.

“Eiji, Fumio, we cannot let this go on any further. We must thank the Uchiha clan head for having designs on our Tobira-chan. Without him, we would have not known just how much Butsuma’s baby has been neglecting himself. Brothers, Tobira-chan needs our desperate help.”

His uncles were then at his sides. They were pulling is back onto the bed. His aunt meanwhile was reaching into a cupboard, removing a bottle. 

Tobirama’s eyes widened as he recognised the gel, the lubricant. No, no.

“Now Tobira-chan, open your legs. Auntie’s going to help you now…”

……………

Hashirama’s moaning, Hashirama’s moaning was starting to get to Tobirama. It was starting to trigger the heat in Tobirama’s limbs, in Tobirama’s mind. It certainly did not have something to do with the blanket over him or the click, click, click and the feeling of that long hard dildo pushing into him. His uncles did not need to hold his legs open so much now either. 

“Now Tobira-chan, just relax and enjoy it. Calm your aunt and uncles that you can still produce slick.”

Tobirama groaned as the dildo pushed into him a little more. He was opening up. His walls were already wet from all that excessive lubricant his aunt had spray up there. He had wanted to be tense, but, but his genitalia being wet and having that smell. Oh, it was an aphrodisiac. That was like catnip to Omegas.

Dear kami…

Tobirama felt his body loosening quickly the more and more the dildo went in.

“Aren’t you such a good Omega taking your Alpha’s dick so well?”

In the past, his uncle’s questions would have irked him to no idea. He did not need Omega compliments, for training or even just the extra attention. But for this moment, he was in that secret place, in his dreams where that Alpha was. The one that stroked him, the one that kissed and sucked and his genitalia before fucking him ever so slowly, ever so lovingly…

Thos were heat dreams, intense ones because of course, Tobirama had banished his heat from his conscious state.

He hoped the aphrodisiac's effects would wear off soon. He would not be this vulnerable without it. Tobirama then upgraded from a groan to a long rather loud moan of his own. 

“Oh, Tobira! That was a lovely sound…’

And then Tobirama’s entire body tensed up as he cried out in discomfort. The dildo had reached all the way to the opening of his womb. His aunt was by his side in a flash, stroking his hair, clucking over him.

“It’s okay Tobira-chan, you’re doing _so_ well…”

“I…am?” Oh no, his aunt was tapping into that part of Tobirama that like to be perfect in everything, but being the perfect Omega, wasn’t that just Hashirama’s deal? 

Tobirama was then whining, his inner walls were…were…

His aunt was then stroking his hair: “Are you tensing up now Tobira-chan?”

Is…is this what this was? Tobirama had used his fingers in his cunt in the past. It had not been anything pleasure, but it had been to ease the pain. He needed a bit of loosening up sometimes.

“What…what is this feeling?” Tobirama slurred as he felt pressure in his groin. He hadn’t had this sort of sensation before, this…this…

Tobirama arched his back as his toes started curling.

“Me thinks Tobira-chan is close to a long overdue orgasm.” Eiji clucked.

“Me thinks Tobira-chan is far too quiet as an Omega. We’ll need to get him off those poisonous herbs to reestablish his heat cycle again!”

“Hmm, _definitely_. Though rumours are Uchiha Alphas take great pride in their Omegas being _so_ loud that everyone knows their Omegas are getting fucked…”

Surely _that_ couldn’t be…

“We will just have to make sure to bind Madara Uchiha to a contract in which both of Butsuma’s boys have a chance to create their own homes, their own nests!”

Tobirama came with a whimper, shivering as he did so. Hashirama was still screaming his head off. Hashirama was still making his body feel a little too sensitive. And his screaming for Madara made Tobirama fear that _he_ would be doing that one day too. Why oh why had Madara had to choose him too? Now that the Senju elders understood to the extent that Tobirama had suppressed his Omega needs, they would _not_ leave him alone…

But to become like Hashirama…

Bah! As _if_ Madara Uchiha would ever be able to achieve anything like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the Senju elders finally have a reason to be on board with the arrangement. 
> 
> Next up, which Omega goes into heat for the first time in a long time? And what does Madara do about it?
> 
> Please consider leave a comments and some kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama meets his perfect Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to MidnightMarauders and maxyme for your feedback!
> 
> Thank you to deepsapphiresoul, Vick1500, Tat993, Ettelven, yaoilover96 and the six guests that left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> New readers welcome! Tobirama might just have a breakthrough in this next chapter.

Five months was a long time to build a village when you had two of the most powerful shinobi clans building it together instead of fighting each other could actually achieve a lot.

Madara had arrived in the bare bones of this village first. He and the Uchiha elders had taken their places within the first erected structure. It was an auditorium, perfect for fights or to host pending a pending claiming ceremony.

Madara liked the way things echoed in here, he liked it a lot. And then the Senju entourage. The Senju elders were there looking as solemn and as sage as ever and then there was Hashirama. Hashirama, who ran right up to where he sat, was absolutely beaming.

“Hiya Mada, it’s been _so_ long. I ache for the day you will fill me Alpha…”

Hashirama had no qualms about rubbing into him as if he were a cat in heat marking their mate. Madara’s cock was getting interested, so Madara embraced Hashirama to settle him.

But…but something was missing, someone. Where was his other Omega?

“Shouldn’t Tobirama also be here seeing as the finalising of negotiations also include him?” 

Hashirama pulled away from Madara at that. Madara could see the way his Omega-to-be’s eyes glowered. Surely Hashirama could not be harbouring such an answer towards his precious little brother!

“Oh yeah, he should be here, but certain Aunts and Uncles of mine have put my Otouto in a _vulnerable_ state right now! And I’m not happy. Not. One. Bit!” 

Madara watched as Hashirama crossed his arms, an Omega truly pissed off! Now Madara would have usually not liked to see one of his Omegas so upset. However Hashirama being upset for his brother, well that left truly pleasant feelings in his belly. He loved his Omegas caring about each other. 

“Oh Hashirama, don’t be so selfish! Just because you don’t need help going into heat, doesn’t mean that Tobirama should not be getting the help he’s been receiving!”

Madara glanced between Hashirama and the Senju elders and then back again.

“Oh yeah! Otouto was happy the way he was. He liked his independence. And you just _had_ to interfere in that!”

Madara frowned. Was there something really wrong with Tobirama or was Tobirama just not turning up out of choice? Madara knew that the younger Senju was a lot more reserved than the older one. But Madara knew that an Omega was always an Omega, and _all_ Omegas had needs!

“And you are a bad brother supporting Tobirama’s actions! Don’t you know just how dangerous it’s been for Tobirama to suppress his Omega nature?”

Madara felt Hashirama’s chakra spiking. The Alpha in Madara was starting to rear his possessive head. Tobirama was an Omega in hiding, Hashirama was the complete opposite. He was an Omega who desperately needed taming! His Omegas were so different yet so perfect. Madara was meanwhile an Alpha with a massive appetite, and he was not ashamed to admit it. Not one little _bit_!

……………

“Two Omegas with one Alpha. We have decided that for the health and happiness of our darling nephews, _you_ will acquiesce to two houses and two _separate_ relationships!” 

For the last few months, Madara’s rut had been coming on and then going away, going on and then going away. Omegas might go into heat once a month for a few days, but Alpha had ruts once a year. Madara had felt it coming on for a while now, but he would hold it off. He was determined to wait until the claiming ceremony. It was fight sex and what better way to do that when Madara was at his optime nature as an Alpha!

“Lord Uchiha, did you hear what we just said?”

Madara blinked. The Senjus were sitting across from him. Hashirama was being his usual attention-seeking self. But Madara had to remain composed, remain composed. Spontaneous fucks were only valid once Hashirama and Tobirama were his actual Omegas!

“Madara Uchiha!”

Madara shook his head: “Hmm, yes, what?” 

Madara found a whole bunch of Senju elders glaring at him.

“Two Omegas! Two separate houses! Two separate relationships! That is our offer!”

Wait, what? Madara’s heat body was starting to become cold, _very_ cold. Wait a second? No, no, nooo! An offer like that meant that he could not have Hashirama and Tobirama in his arms. Like this, he couldn’t fuck one and finger fuck the other, or both of them. Yes, yes, Madara so looked forward to having his arms around his Omegas’ bodies and fondle their cunts as they whined for their Alpha.

“How could you ever think I would agree to something like that?! Hashirama and Tobirama are a package deal. I would never agree to break them up!” 

Madara turned towards his own clan elders, giving them a glare, daring them to contradict him. They stayed silent. They looked away. Hmm…they were still on his side, good, good, he did not want to fight with them too.

“Non-negotiable!” The Senju elders snapped back.

“What am I supposed to do? Split my time in half? Go between two houses?” Madara was shivering even as the sweat ran down his back.

“Yes, precisely. Good lad, good lad.” 

“No! What happens if Hashirama and Tobirama go into heat at the same time? What am I supposed to do then?” Madara posed that question because even the Senju elders could not argue about Madara fulfiling his basic duties as an Alpha.

“Oh, Al _-pha_ …” Hashirama spoke up for the first time in the negotiations that day. “You know there is another option…”

Madara narrowed his eyes. He was sure that whatever Hashirama would say next, he would not like.

“You can always just have one of us…”

Madara shuddered. Oh kami, he could not believe he was doing this! He could not believe that he was reaching for the quill! He could not believe he was signing the document. But he couldn’t choose between the two of them, he just couldn’t!

……………

“Madara, oh Madara!” 

And before Madara could mourn the fact that he had actually signed such a restrictive contract, Hashirama was barrelling at him, throwing himself right into his arms. It made Madara go tumble right onto the floor as Hashirama could only laugh.

Well, actually Hashirama was doing a lot more than that. Hashirama had landed right on top of Madara’s cock. Hashirama was making a deliberate effort to rub his ass along there. Madara’s traitorous cock was spurring to life very, very quickly. There was a heat calling out to him, an Omega heat.

Was this Hashirama?

“Ah, does the little man need a bit more help?!” 

All Madara could register was Hashirama’s laughter and that heat. There was an Omega in need, an Omega within this very village. And then Madara’s entire body buck as a large hot mouth was engulfing his cock and sucking him down.

Madara looked down.

Hashirama…Hashirama had not only managed to get his cock out of his pants and his fundoshi but now, now he was sucking him off. 

Madara’s mouth hung open as he moaned. His Omega…his Omega to be was sucking him off! How strange? Uchiha Omegas were a lot more reserved. Uchiha Omegas were no leaders in sex like…like…

Damn it, he was the Alpha in this. He needed to take control but… There it was again, the heat cry. There was an Omega that needed him, an Omega that wasn’t Hashirama.

By the time Madara was paying attention to Hashirama again, Hashirama had moved fast. Hashirama had stripped everything from down below. He was gripping his cock and manoeuvring his hips before…

No, no! Madara was the Alpha in this. He would be in control. And in the last second, Madara was one the move. He was pushing Hashirama right onto his back before bearing his whole weight down onto the sneaky Omega.

“Hashirama…what do you think you’re up to hmm?”

Hashirama was them squirming under his, giggling and opening his mouth as if to kiss. Madara’s eyebrows rose as he felt Hashirama opening his legs under him.

“Alpha, Alpha, let me feel it, please, please… So many months of preparing for you, please let me feel the real thing, please, please…”

Hashirama sure was manipulative, his scent absolutely intoxicating. Madara even felt his hips starting to move in preparation for the penetration.

He then heard it, a cry. There was an Omega in pain, so _much_ pain.

“He’s in heat,” Madara murmured.

“Tobi? Oh yes, well it was going to happen sooner or later. Our clan elders have been quite forceful by weening him off the herbs.” Hashirama muttered as if he was merely talking about the weather.

“Tobirama is in heat… _now_?” 

And then Madara was pulling away from Hashirama, as Hashirama was falling back. Tobirama in heat, Tobirama alone and in heat.

“Hey Madara, where are you going?” Hashirama whined.

But Madara was already long gone, Tobirama needed him!

……………

Oh kami, everything around Tobirama was going fuzzy as he fell back against the tree. Breathing was getting hard, and Tobirama was not cooling down, even after having stripped himself naked.

Oh no, oh no, Tobirama had been sure, he had been so sure that he would win this. No Omega heat would ever be able to overpower him. No Omega heat would… 

No, no… There was slick running down his legs. He was…he was turning into Hashirama. An Omega enslaved to his need... And then Tobirama’s body was feeling heavy as his legs were giving way…giving way.

And then those arms caught him. 

“It’s okay Omega, it’s okay, your Alpha’s here now. He will help you.”

Help him? There had been a lot of things done to help him over the last few months. Oh, he had fought, he had fought so hard, but those last few times, Tobirama had liked it. Damn it, he had even started liking the dildo sessions and the multiple orgasms he had experienced so far. 

“Alpha?” Tobirama murmured his sensory abilities completely muffled out. He did not like this state of weakness, this state of dependence on another. Oh, why hadn’t he been a Beta, that would have been so much easier.

“Oh Tobirama, I’m sorry, I am so sorry. You must be in so much pain.” 

This Alpha… They sounded so caring, so worried about him? Was there really an Alpha out there like that for him? Kami, this Alpha’s presence was making even more slick flood down his legs.

“Oh my, you need some help, don’t you?”

Help? Help. This heat, this heat would pass. Tobirama could deal with this all alone. He was happy alone, so happy, even as his heart sunk and he was snuggling into the arms of this Alpha.

Kami, what was he doing? 

Then there was a whine coming out of Tobirama’s lips. His body ached, his vision remained blurry and that heat, it was…it was so horrible.

“Hush Omega, hush, your Alpha is only going to give you what you need…” 

Give him what he needed? What? What? And then Tobirama felt his naked bum landing on a cold hard bench. Well maybe the bench wasn’t that cold, it was then he was hot, so hot. Kami, it felt like he was going further and further into a fever and his body ache, his genitalia was painful.

“Shh, Omega, shh, you don’t need to cry. Your Alpha will help with the pain.”

His Alpha? Oh yeah, because he was an Omega with a womb. Had his Omega heat drawn this Alpha out? Tobirama had read into this a while back. Something about his Omega heat drawing out the Alpha meant for him.

And then Tobirama felt his legs spasming. No, no, this couldn’t happen. He so did crave an Alpha, but his elders would hunt down the Alpha that dared to claim him without the proper ceremony involved.

“No, no, I can’t. Please don’t penetrate me with your cock. My clan…my clan will hunt you down for defiling me. They will…”

And then Tobirama gasped as he felt a long hard kiss pressed against his genitalia: “Oh don’t worry Tobirama, I have come so far, I won’t do anything to screw things up now. And who says I need to use my cock anyway…”

And then seconds later Tobirama felt it, there was something sucking and licking his cock. Oh kami, oh kami, it felt so good, so good. It made Tobirama’s body shudder and spasm, and there was this intense pressure growing in his groin.

The sucking increased, the licking became so possessive. Tobirama found his body twist left to right, right to left as his body was tensing more and more until…

His cock exploded and exploded and exploded as he was getting sucked harder and harder. Then Tobirama recognised the sound of smacking lips. 

“You…you took me into your mouth.”

“Hmm, yes…”

“But Alphas don’t do such things, they fuck and that’s it.”

Tobirama then felt it, this sharp ache deep within his cunt. The pain came on so suddenly he could not stop himself from crying out.

“Oh my, I almost forgot the most important part…”

The most important part of… Oh kami, oh kami… His legs were getting parted, his cock was held back and there was a tongue digging right into his cunt. Tobirama straight out screamed at that. And then he couldn’t stop screaming, but then that tongue, oh kami that tongue was eating him out. And…and Tobirama could not stop his body shaking.

So good, so good, oh kami, he did not want the feeling to stop. He never wanted it to stop. Oh kami, his voice was going horse from all the screaming. And then he came, all the while the Alpha moved to hold him, to make him feel safe _so_ safe.

“There now, that should make you feel better.” 

And then the Alpha was pulling away…

“No, no, don’t go, don’t go… Please, be _my_ Alpha, _please_!”

“Oh don’t worry Tobirama, I will be.”

……………

Tobirama woke up gasping. He was on a bench and had no clue how he got there. His heat? Oh, it had gone. Wha a strange dream? This Alpha had come to him, the perfect Alpha and they had…they had…

Tobirama’s cheeks burned. Had that all really happened? No, no, it couldn’t be possible. Only Hashirama had the chance of getting his perfect Alpha. If Tobirama really had the perfect Alpha out there, they would only ever exist in his dreams…

And yet Tobirama failed to recognise one important thing. He was no longer cold, no longer naked. His body was now shielded, protected. The Alpha he was so sure did not exist had left him in the dark blue mantle that could only belong to a certain Uchiha clan head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The claiming ceremony is fast approaching...
> 
> Your comments and kudos would be most appreciated :)


End file.
